elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Nereida
thumb|501x501px|Nereida z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineNereidaThe Elder Scrolls: Legends czasem zwana SirenThe Elder Scrolls Online (pl. Syrena) - rasa humanoidalnych inteligentych FaeriiEkran ładowania z Dread Vullain z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, zdolnych do mowy w języku Tamrielicznym, mistycznie związanych ze zbiornikami kryształowej i płynącej wody. Często są spotykane w całym Tamriel, jednak najczęściej można je spotkać w Puszczy ValenThe Improved Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Valenwood - Flaccus TerentiusKyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Valenwood - Grundvik Cold-Fist Elphirion's Journal -''' Elphirion' General Malgoth's Journal - ''General Malgoth. Wygląd Przybierają one postać pięknych podobnych elfom kobiet, pięknych tak, że wielu uznaje że śmiertelne oczy nie zostały stworzone by postrzegać ich piękno, co czasem powoduje uczucie horroruGifts of the Nereids. Są to piękności o niebieskiej czy turkusowej skórze, ciemnoniebieskich oczach i uszami w kształcie płetw. Na okrytych ramionach, rękach i nogach widnieją symbole w kształcie wirów, trudno orzec czy są to tatuaże czy wypalona roztopiona skóra. Zwykle są skąpo odziane w tunikę odsłaniającą brzuch oraz krótką spódnice, a na ramionach zwisa im obszerny, szary, podniszczony szal, zachowujący się bardziej jak woda niż tkanina, wszystko to przyozdobione jest kamyczkami, muszelkami, wodorostami i małymi żyjątkami zamieszkującymi jej osobę. Posiadają również skórzane naramienniki, morską biżuterię, taką jak kolczyki, oraz brązowe obrączki na nogi, które wedle wszelkiej wiedzy powinny już dawno zaśniedzieć. Nereidy unoszą się w powietrzu, tak jakby na zawsze były zawieszone dryfujące w wodzie, posiadają władzę nad wodą, wiatrem i mrozem, zdolne wywoływać nawet huragany. Są niezwykle podatne na ogień. Lecz posiadają też unikalne zdolności regeneracyjne, każda odrąbana kończyna może być podniesiona przez Nereidę i na powrót przyczepiona do jej ciała, w pełni sprawna. Zachowanie Powiada się że Nereidy są mściwymi duchami kobiet zamordowanych i wrzuconych do rzek. Możliwe że jest to mrzonka spowodowana niezrozumieniem jak rasa jednopłciowa mogłaby się rozmnażać, czasem prowadzi to do wierzenia iż Nereidy żyją pozbawione miłościThe Nereid's Dilemma - Anthil Morvir. Wedle legend porywają one mężczyzn by byli oni ich towarzyszami, używając do tego pieśni, która całkowicie oczarowuje umysł mężczyzny, nie mogącego się jej oprzeć. Przez to są właśnie czasem zwane syrenami, jak na przykład Syrena Desuuga z Rivenspire w Wysokiej Skale. W jednej pieśni ludowej przedstawione jest jak to Nereidy zwróciły żonie jej męża gdyż okazał się być skaraniem boskim, ku rozpaczy kobietyA Nereid Stole My Husband. W stosunku do kobiet jednak Nereidy są bardziej pobłażliwe, często bawiąc się i tańcząc z nimiThe Rise of Queen Ayrenn - Nuulehtel of Skywatch. Nereidy są znane podobnie jak reszta Fey z kapryśnego zachowania, czasem tolerując obecność ras cielesnych, a czasem pod wpływem humoru topiąc każdą napotkaną istotę, zdolne tego dokonać nawet na suchym lądzie. Wedle źródeł Nereidy nie żywią się roślinnością, a samym mięsem, takie też ofiary składa się na ołtarzach im poświęconych. Przez swój związek ze zbiornikami wodnymi, umierają gdy one wyschną, są przez to nieśmiertelne jeśli zapewnią zbiornikowi wieczne bytowanie, choćby nawet poprzez nienaturalne zastosowanie kamienia wody. Jedna z Nereid o imieniu Lorelia z jeziora Halcyon, próbowała utworzyć takowy poprzez wydzieranie wspomnień swoim wyznawcom zwanych Uczniami deszczu. Kulty takie jak te są całkiem powszechne i popularne, wyznawcy Nereid zwykle dziękują im za ich piękny wygląd, natchnione pieśni i ochronę jaką te potężne Fey zapewniająWaterlogged Journal. Kultyści ci żyją wiecznie w jaskiniach zatopieni w mroku, nigdy nie widując promieni słonecznych. Ludzie dość często poszukują u Nereid trucizn i lekarstw, z których wyrobów słyną. Potrafią też tworzyć popularne magiczne latarnie z ogników. Pieśni poza swoimi właściwościami wabiącymi mężczyzn, mają zdolność napawania ludzi wizjami przyszłości, Nereidy same również posiadają tę zdolność, czasem przez to zwane są wyroczniami, tak jak Wyrocznia LeimenidThe Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium. Powszechnie uznaje się, że Nereidy są istotami podległymi hierarchii, w której występuje przynajmniej jedna matrona. Tallatta Przejrzysta nosi miano królowej oraz istnieje przynajmniej jedna Nereida nosząca miano Cesarzowej. Ciekawostki * Mimo swego podobieństwa do Nimf i częstego z nimi mylenia, Nereidy nie są z nimi związane. * W jednej z wielu ze swych podróży Królowa Aldmerskiego Dominium, Ayrenn, miała okazję tańczyć z Nereidami na Wzgórzach Ilessa. * Istnieje cyrk o nazwie Teatr Niegrzecznych NereidNaughty Nereid Players. * Nogi Nereid są powszechnie uznawane za przynoszące szczęście, dlatego przesądni noszą takowe przy sobie w workach. * Istnieje wino biorące swą nazwę od Nereid. * Są najprawdopodobniej wzorowane na Nereidach z mitologii greckiej. Galeria Jasnowidząca nereida (Legends).png|Karta „Jasnowidząca nereida” z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Tkaczka losu (Legends).png|Karta „Tkaczka losu” z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Świadek losu (Legends).png|Karta „Świadek losu” z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Przypisy Zobacz też * Nereida (Legends) * Nereid (Online) Nawigacja Kategoria:Lore: Faerie